A Ray of Light in the Darkness
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme had a kid that was kidnapped, and they could never find her. What will happen when their back in Forks and they meet her, but something is different about her, will they figure it out or will she die before they can...
1. Prologue

What if Carlisle and Esme where the only Vampires in the world, in the history of the universe, who could have children? What if when Esme did have her baby, she was kidnapped, and Esme and Carlisle couldn't find her? Years later Bella is in Forks, and as a huge coincidence so are the Cullens, but her father's drunk and abusive, will the Cullens find out the truth, or will it be too late for Bella? And that's not all, being from two Vampires, she's not human, and the entire fate of every Vampire rest in her hands.

_Two Vampires, one with a large heart, the other immune to humans, will create a child, unlike any other, She is the truth, the light, and the justice, Her soul is kind and her heart large, but she does not know the truth The truth that could either save her, or kill her._

Esme lay smiling in Carlisle's arms. Her head rested on his elbow and her fingers intertwined with his. Carlisle kissed the top of her forehead and laid his own head on hers. "Esme, I love you." Carlisle whispered. Esme smiled, turning so she could look at him. "And I'll always love you." Esme whispered back. Carlisle smiled before he bent down to kiss her. They stopped when they heard the sound of glass breaking and Edward yelling. "Oh dear." Esme whispered before she started to get up. "I'm going to ground them for ever." Carlisle grumbled. Esme giggled a little and moved over, kissing him lightly. "We can always come back to this dear." Esme whispered. Carlisle smiled at her. "Good." He said before he kissed back. They got dressed before they walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Emmet and Edward fighting, screaming about something. "Boys what is going on." Carlisle asked. "Emmet here said some pretty rude things." Edward said, trying to hide what ever Emmet had said. "Coming from the 106 year old virgin." Emmet mumbled. Edward glared and launched at him. "Emmet! Edward! Stop that this instant! Now work this out or so help me I will burn every video game and CD that belong to the two of you and I will ground you for a year!" Esme yelled."She will, I see it!" Alice shouted from her and Jasper's bedroom. "But mom!" Emmet pleaded. "I'm sorry Emmet!" Edward said quickly. "Sorry Edward" Emmet said. "Now hug." Esme said as Alice walked from her bedroom. They looked at each other before slowly throwing their arms around each other. A flash went off behind Esme and Edward and Emmet looked over to see Alice grinning as she held a camera. Esme and Carlisle where smiling too. "They are never going to live this down!" Alice said with a smirk. "Now go to your..." Esme trailed off as she suddenly felt dizzy. "Mom?" Edward asked. Esme swayed on her feet a little before she collapsed. "ESME!" Carlisle yelled, before the darkness swept over her.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! This is my new story, and I want to get at least five REVIEWS before I move on. So please, please, please hit that little blue/purple button! It means the world to me! And sorry this chapter is so short, I'll definitely write longer chapters soon, but this is just the prologue.**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. Ouch, full name

Carlisle threw himself to the ground where Esme had collapsed. "Esme, baby come on!" Carlisle tried. "Emmet grab my black

bag from the office and a pillow!" Carlisle shouted, Emmet nodded before he ran off. "Esme! Come on honey, wake up."

Carlisle said. "Mom? Come on mom." Edward said on his knees by her. Esme groaned and opened her eyes. "Esme, honey

you need to stay still okay?" Carlisle said. "What happened?" Esme whispered. "You fainted." Carlisle said. Esme looked at

him confused. "I..What?" Esme asked, trying to get a little more comfortable. "Esme I..." Carlisle stopped when he heard a

noise. Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Carlisle starred at Edward. "I heard it too." Edward whispered. Esme looked at

them, confused. Emmet rushed to the scene. "Mom!" Emmet said handing Carlisle the bag and putting the pillow under

Esme. "Emmet listen." Carlisle whispered. Emmet looked at him before he got quiet. Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...There

it was again. "Is anyone else here?" Carlisle questioned, but only got 'ya right' looks from Emmet and Edward. Carlisle

looked at Esme then at her stomach. Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump... "Esme, I...I think it's you." Carlisle whispered.

"What?" Esme asked. "Your stomach." Carlisle said. "Hang on. I think I know how to settle this." Esme said. She slowly got

up and walked to the bathroom. Alice walked out of her room and looked at the scene. She walked up and starred at Esme's

door, grinning. But also a look of confusion was swept over her face. Esme walked out after five minutes of horrid silence. "I

have absolutely no clue how this happened." Esme said walking over to Carlisle. He starred at her, confused before she took

his hand and placed a small object on his open palm. Carlisle looked curiously at it and I saw his eyes grow wide. He looked

more intently at it. "I'm Pregnant." Esme whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlisle looked at it. "Your what?" Emmet asked, looking shocked. Esme looked at him. "I'm pregnant." Esme repeated.

"How?!" Edward whispered. Carlisle then looked up. "The legend." Carlisle said. Esme looked at him curiously. He raced off

to his office. Esme looked at her children before she raced after her husband. Carlisle was pulling a black leather book from

the top of his shelves and started flipping threw pages. "Carlisle?" Esme asked. He continued flipping. "CARLISE ALEXANDER

CULLEN!" Esme screamed, he looked up. Ouch full name. "I'm sorry, but look." Carlisle said, showing her the page. Esme

sighed and looked it over.

_"Two Vampires, one with a large heart, the other immune to humans, will create a child, unlike any other, She is the truth, the light, and the justice, Her soul is kind and her heart large, but she does not know the truth The truth that could either save her, or kill her. She is not human, she is Vampire, but also Angel. She will have many powers, and she will need all of them..."_

Esme stopped, it cut off there. "Where is the rest?" Esme asked. "This was my fathers, he ripped the page. I don't know

where the rest is." Carlisle said softly. "Okay, this is weird. We can't be...I can't be...How...?" Esme couldn't think strait.

"Esme, I'll do a check up to be sure, and to see how fast the baby is developing and how healthy she or he is, but, I think

we're the legend. Think about it, I am immune to humans, you have the biggest heart ever, and you seem to be pregnant,

all the pieces are fitting in place." Carlisle said. Esme looked at him. "Carlisle, are you ready for this? I mean are you ready to

have a baby?" Esme whispered, looking down, she knew she wanted this more then anything, but she wanted to be sure

with him. He smiled, pulling her into his arms and laying a soft kiss on her lips. "With you, I'm ready for anything." Carlisle

whispered before they kissed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! I hope this is better then the last chapter. I tried to clear somethings up with this chapter, it will get less confusing, right now, I'm just trying to set everything up. Okay, well thanks for REVIEWING, and those who didn't shame shame. Kidding! :-) Anyway, please REVIEW, I'm not going to post the next chapter till I get five more REVIEWS! Thanks again!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. Race you to Mexico!

Carlisle turned and looked at Esme. "You are. Your pregnant." Carlisle whispered. Esme looked at him. "Carlisle, how far

along am I?" Esme asked. Carlisle looked at the paper. "At least four months." Carlisle said. "Four months? How could I not

notice this?" Esme said, putting her head in her hands. "I'm a terrible mother." Esme whispered. Carlisle rushed over to her.

Putting his arms around her. "No, your not." Carlisle said firmly. "Yes huh! I did not even notice my own baby girl!" Esme

yelled. Carlisle looked at her. "None of us did, this is tricky, and we didn't even think it was passable. Besides, you won't

know if your a bad mother until at least, four years have passed. Besides, your going to be a great mom." Carlisle said softly

before he kissed her. "Oh Carlisle who...This is so much to deal with." Esme said. "We'll be with you every step of the way

Esme, don't worry. Speaking of family. Come on in guys!" Carlisle said softly. Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all

walked in. Smiling. "Is it really true?" Rosalie whispered. Esme and Carlisle looked at her. "Yes it is. Esme is pregnant."

Carlisle said. "Is it a girl or boy?" Emmet asked, leave it to him to get overly excited before he gets shocked. "We don't

know." Carlisle said then he turned to Esme. "Why did you say baby girl?" Carlisle asked. Esme looked down before she

looked back at Carlisle. "I just feel like it's going to be a girl. That's all." Esme said. "Plus the legend said SHE." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded with a smile. "Very observant." Carlisle said with a smile. "Okay well, now that we know your pregnant. How

far along are you?" Alice asked. Esme looked at her and gave a soft smile. "Four months." Esme said. "Oh wow! Can we go

shopping?! Please please please?!" Alice said, hopping around. "Sure, we'll go. Carlisle and I will go, and you and Rosalie

can come two if you want." Esme said, getting excited. "What, we're not invited?" Emmet asked, looking hurt. He was a

good actor when he wanted to be. "Sure Emmey!" Rosalie said hopping up. "You can come too Jazz!" Alice said with a smile.

Emmet looked at them and looked at Jasper. "Race you too Mexico!" Emmet yelled. "Your on." Jasper said with a laugh

before they both ran out of there at Vampire speed. Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing while Carlisle and Esme grinned.

"Well, I'm going to...Ya..." Edward said before he walked out of the room quickly. Alice smiled before she grinned. "Okay lets

get going!" Alice exclaimed with a smile. Rosalie grinned, excited about a baby in the family. She still couldn't believe Esme

and Carlisle, her parents where having a baby! It was amazing! Esme and Carlisle looked at each other before they got up

and followed Alice out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Esme and Carlisle smiled as they followed Alice into the baby shop. "Welcome to Peterson's baby boutique how may we be

of assistance?" A young lady asked with a smile as they walked threw the doors. "Well we're shopping for, basically

everything. Money is not a issue, I just need everything to be shipped to this address." Alice said handing the woman a

piece of paper. "Okay, it will take six to eight weeks to deliver." She said. "That's the thing, if you can ship it in two days,

that would be great." Alice said, handing her a hundred. Esme smiled. She would scold Alice for bribing later. The lady smiled

and took the bill. "Okay, it will be there by tomorrow." She said. Alice grinned. Rosalie nodded and began walking threw the

store. Looking for a crib, so Esme and Carlisle decided to follow. Rosalie ran her hands over a crib, it was painted light yellow

and had bars with butterfly's on the end of it. It looked amazing. "I don't know..." Esme said. "Weren't you allergic to bees?"

Carlisle asked. Esme nodded. Rosalie smiled before moving on. That's when her eyes spied the perfect crib. "Alice! Esme!"

Rosalie exclaimed. Esme and Alice walked over to her and saw the crib, it was beautiful. It was painted white and curved in

ward on the doors, but just a little before they bent out and eventually became little teddy bears. It had a hanging canopy

over it that was pink with gold teddy bears stitched into it. "I love it!" Esme exclaimed, Carlisle walked up and grinned. Esme

was so cute when she was thinking about baby's Carlisle looked at the card, and wrote the number down. This was going to

be entertaining.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this chapter is a little bit mushy, but right now it's like the pro log, you'll get more action soon. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I won't Update till I get 5 REVIEWS! And a thank you goes out to all who did REVIEW! Thanks again!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. OMG!

Carlisle and Esme smiled as they opened the door of they're new home. They had traveled to Alaska, so that they could have the baby and not have to worry about anything when it came to covering up or anything like that, plus they had been living in Michigan for five years now, and they hadn't aged. The door opened to a large living room that was painted a soft blue with a white carpet. The room opened to a small hallway on the left which held a bathroom and a office along with the sun room. And on the right, the room opened up to a kitchen. The kitchen was painted white with a green border and looked amazingly modern, which is odd because no one had lived here in almost a century.

"I call the room with the best view!" Alice yelled racing into the house before she raced up the stairs.

"Alice, baby wait!" Jasper yelled, carrying a bunch of bags. "Did we have to stop at the mall on the way?" Jasper mumbled.

"For the last time yes!" Alice yelled.

Esme and Carlisle heard chuckling as Rosalie, Emmet and Edward walked into the home.

"Come on Esme, we better claim our room and our daughter's room before we get stuck with the last ones." Carlisle said with a smile. Esme grinned before they ran upstairs to claim their room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlisle smiled as he opened his daughter's room, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie where inside, laughing as they where painting the room light pink. Carlisle grinned as he walked over to Esme and kissed her. Esme grinned at him, taking the paint brush and placing it on his nose. Carlisle looked shocked before he tried to grab the paint brush from his wife but she only giggled and pulled it from his grasp. Esme grinned as he tried to steal it.

"No!" Esme yelled as she hit him again.

He growled playfully before he jumped on her. She let out a squeal before she tried dodging the paint brush. But he won as he placed a big dab on her nose. He grinned before he kissed her. They heard whistling as Emmet and Jasper went to stand by their wives.

"Okay, wow. I don't even want to know what you do in your free time." Emmet said with a laugh.

Edward grinned at the doorway. "Like you and Rosalie are any better." Edward said.

Emmet growled before he kissed Rosalie.

"Anyway, we're done." Alice said happily.

They had painted the room light pink and had put gold paw prints on the walls, it was adorable. They had even redid the carpet so it was now pink and very thick. You couldn't even hear a table drop. **(Ha ha get it? Sorry, random)**

"I think it's so cute!" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Really? Do you think she'll like it?"

"I love it and I Know she will too." Carlisle said with a smile.

Esme giggled as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Okay none of that. Gosh I have to step in and stop this. Your acting like teens and Carlisle, your almost 400 years old. So where do you want us to put the furniture?" Edward asked with a smile.

Esme and Carlisle grinned at him. "Well first we have to move all the paint stuff, and then we'll take it from there." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded, setting out to do what Carlisle had told them. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme cleaned the room as the boys began bringing furniture in. They placed the crib on the right side of the room, right by the window, and the matching dresser on the wall that held the door. Esme and Carlisle placed a white chair in the corner along with a book case. Carlisle smiled as he loaded the shelves with books about princesses and castles and animals. Almost anything. Esme smiled before she felt a pain in her stomach. "Ow..." Esme whispered.

Carlisle looked at her. She gasped as she felt another pain.

"Esme? Sit down honey." Carlisle said. Esme sat down, breathing hard.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Rosalie asked, worried.

"This is the fastest pregnancy I've ever seen, and I believe that its do to Esme and I both being Vampires." Carlisle said.

"Wait what does that mean?" Emmet asked.

Carlisle looked at him, before he looked at Esme. "I think your in labor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys, I know it's mean to leave it like this, but its the only way I'll get you to REVIEW! So please REVIEW, oh and do you guys like this spacing better? Let me know pretty please! Thanks to everyone who did REVIEW! I'm not posting the next chapter until at least five people REVIEW!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. Meet Isabella

Carlisle laid Esme down in there bed. Emmet put a lot of pillows, trying to make Esme more comfortable, but Esme was still screaming.

"Shh...It's going to be all right baby." Carlisle whispered, taking his wife's hand.

"Okay guys, go and wait in the living room, we'll call you when we're ready." Carlisle said.

Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward all reluctantly left the room. It was just shocking, Carlisle had said that Esme was only four months pregnant. How could this be happening now? Emmet sat on the couch, pulling Rosalie into his lap. And Jasper and Alice sat down in the recliner, mimicking Emmet's move. Edward sat on his piano bench as they all remained quiet. They could hear Esme screaming up stairs, and felt terrible. Jasper tried to send waves of calm over them, but nothing worked.

"I feel terrible, well sort of, I mean I want to help, but there is nothing I can do!" Rosalie said.

"Oh honey, there is nothing you can do, it's child birth. I heard it can be a real bitch." Emmet said trying to joke.

Rosalie grinned before he smacked him.

"Oh I can't take this any more!" Jasper cried, putting his hand to his head.

Just a bit longer Jazz..." Alice said.

"How long?" Edward asked.

Alice closed her eyes, before they snapped open and she grinned.

"Now." Alice said.

Everyone looked up to hear Esme give one last scream and then all was quiet. Before a baby's cry was heard. Rosalie and Alice got up first, racing up the stairs.

"Come in." Carlisle called as Alice knocked on his door.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet all walked in and smiled at the scene in front of them Esme was holding the baby, her little hand was wrapped around Esme's index finger. She had brown hair on her head and Carlisle's nose. She also had Esme's brown eyes. Carlisle was perched on the arm of the chair, his arm around Esme, and his eyes looking down on his baby girl. It was the sight of true parenting.

"She's adorable." Alice whispered walking toward them.

She and Rosalie starred at the baby with love in their eyes. Emmet and Jasper walked over and stood by their wives.

"She looks just like you." Carlisle whispered in her ear.

Esme smiled at him. "She looks like you too." Esme said.

Then they noticed Edward, who was standing in the front of the room, still holding a shocked face.

"Well Edward, would you like to meet her?" Esme asked.

Edward nodded and slowly walked forward. Esme and Carlisle smiled as they handed the sleeping baby to their "First born" son. Edward smiled at her.

"Everyone, meet Isabella Marie Cullen." Esme said.

"Aw that's a cute name." Alice whispered.

"You didn't see it? What kind of physic are you?" Emmet teased.

Alice just playfully hit him before they looked at Edward and he pulled out a black Velvet box. They all looked at him as he smiled and opened the box, pulling out a golden locket.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"I saw the name running threw your mind, and I wanted to give her something so that she'll feel like she's family. It was my mothers." Edward explained.

Everyone looked curiously at him as he faceted the locket on to Isabella. Edward smiled before he handed her to Esme. Esme grinned and opened the locket. As soon as she opened it a soft tune played. On the inside on the right were her initials. I. M. C. With love always, you are safe, and you are loved. On the left was a blue diamond heart with little white diamonds surrounding it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Edward." Esme whispered.

She turned and looked at Carlisle with a smile. "Well do you want to hold your baby girl?" Esme asked.

Carlisle smiled at her. "I would love too." he said, bending down to hold her.

Everyone was smiling. Unaware of the threat that hung just around the corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys! I know, I left at another cliffy. But it gets you guys to REVIEW! I hope you liked that little bit of fluff...I'm getting better at writing fluff I think. But I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I get 5 REVIEWS, but I doubt that will be long, you guys are doing great, and it's keeping me in the mood to write this story. Thanks to all who did REVIEW!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. How it happened

**Two months later...**

Esme and Carlisle walked into Isabella's nursery and smiled. They laid her gently in her crib and covered her with a soft pink blanket.

"She's amazing Esme. Thank you." Carlisle said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

"For what?" Esme asked.

Carlisle grinned at her. "For giving me everything." he said with a smile.

Esme smiled at him, giving him another kiss before they both stood, Carlisle laying his head on Esme's shoulder with his arms around her waist, and Esme standing by the crib, watching the little baby sleep.

"How can she sleep? And she eats and cries too and her eyes are regular brown, she's like a normal baby, but her parents are both Vampires!" Esme exclaimed.

Carlisle smiled at Esme. "Don't worry honey. I haven't quiet figured that out yet. But we'll figure it out. This is the first Vampire baby ever, you know that dear. So this territory is a little knew." Carlisle whispered.

Esme sighed, still worried when they heard a crash down stairs.

"If they broke something again..." Esme said before they heard Alice and Rosalie scream.

"Kids!" Esme screamed before Isabella started crying. "Don't worry, baby, it's okay." Esme whispered as she picked her up.

"Esme get Bella out of here!" Edward screamed.

Esme looked at Carlisle before the nursery window broke open. Edward ran up the stairs, throwing the door into the wall.

"Run!" Edward screamed.

Esme started to run out when Edward was thrown in to the room and two Vampires stood in front of the door.

"Give us the girl, and no one will get hurt." The first said, holding his hand out.

"No!" Esme screamed, holding Bella closer to her.

"Leave, back away from my family and get the hell out of my house!" Carlisle screamed, startling Edward and Esme.

Emmet and Rosalie ran up the stairs and shoved the Vampires out of the way as they barged in.

"We need to get Bella out of here." Rosalie whispered, sinking to her knees by Esme who was clutching Bella to her chest.

"Why didn't Alice see this?" Esme whispered.

"Because my power is to show what I want people to see. I didn't want her to see this." The first Vampire said with a smirk.

"Who sent you?!" Carlisle demanded. "Was it Aro?" Carlisle added.

The Vampires only smirked at him.

"Of course not, we don't work for those...things..." he responded.

Carlisle glared. "Get out of my house. I'm not going to say this again." Carlisle demanded.

"Get her." He said with a smirk. Esme and Rosalie screamed as they where grabbed by Vampires. Edward started to run to his mom and sisters but was grabbed and held back, along with Emmet and Carlisle.

"No!" Esme screamed as the Vampire smirked and ripped Bella from Esme's arms.

"Good bye, it was nice doing business with you." He said with a smirk before he disappeared. Carlisle growled with rage before he began killing the Vampires that where left. Esme collapsed on the floor by the window, sobbing.

"Carlisle we have to get her!" Esme screamed.

Carlisle rushed over to her before he held her in his arms as Edward ran out of the room after the Vampire, trying to find him, but instead, only finding a dead end.

"I promise Esme, we will get her back. I will not live with out my daughter." Carlisle said, determined.

But Esme was long gone in her grief as she sobbed, with out a single tear, for her daughter. The daughter that was going to save the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys, lets just say that was like a long prologue. Or Part 1 works. :-) Anyway, please REVIEW I Really like it when I check my email and there are a bunch of FF REVIEW waiting for me. It makes me feel special. Anyway, as soon as I get 5 REVIEWS, I will post the next part, Part 2. :-) So Please REVIEW! Oh and I only got one comment on the spacing, so I'm assuming that you guys are fine with it? **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Present day

**16 years later...**

I sighed, shutting my door as I leaned on it. My room was plain enough. It was painted a light yellow and had small white bumble bees painted into it, in the corner was a twin size bed with a yellow comforter on it and beside it sat a matching nightstand. I sighed, I hated bees, I was allergic to them for gosh sake. I guess I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabella Marie C. I don't know my last name. No I am not insane, and no I don't have amnesia. I'm adopted. I learned a couple of years ago what happened, even though I've been in foster care for years, or since I was born. I had learned the hard way too. And now my "father", my foster father, seemed to see no wrong in hitting me. So, now, I was running from yet another beating. He was pounding on my door, screaming at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan open this door immedeutly!" Charlie yelled.

I wish he would except the fact I am not his daughter and Swan is NOT my last name. I don't know what it is, but it starts with a C, not an S.

"It is not Swan!" I screamed.

I heard a jerk before I quickly ran to the other side of the room. He was going to break the door down. I quickly ran behind my bed as he ran in.

"It is Swan. Your real parents left you, they did not want you. No one wants you! I don't even know why I put up with you!" Charlie yelled grabbing my shoulders and throwing them into the wall behind me.

I cried out in pain, but he didn't seem to care. I was not going to cry though, I wanted to, but, what good would that do? I was still going to be stuck here anyway. And he was right. My parents hadn't wanted me, or else they wouldn't have left me. But that doesn't mean I can't dream right? Charlie glared at me, his hands moving to my neck. I put my hands on his trying to pry his fingers from my neck.

"Charlie please..." I whispered.

He glared before he threw me into the wall and walked out. I couldn't help it, I just put my head in my hands and cried. I was so sick of this, but he was going to keep it up. He always did. And what sucked the most was that no one was here to help me. My parents where who knows where and the foster care system had to many kids to worry about just one, so no one cared if I was stuck with some drunken abusive bastard. I sighed before I put my hand on the locket, the only thing that I have that tells me about my family. I opened it and a lullaby played. That was the only thing that helped me get to sleep at night. That and the thought of finding my parents...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! This chapter tells of Bella, of course, so I may do a chapter on one of the Cullens thoughts, and even if I don't they'll met her soon so don't worry, but I don't know. Anyway, please REVIEW!! I won't Update till I get 5 REVIEWS! So please REVIEW and thanks to those who did REVIEW! And after this chapter I'm headed to bed because its getting late! So I'll Update in the morning if I have enough REVIEWS! **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. Finding out

I woke up when I heard Charlie's car pull out o the drive way. I slowly got out of bed. I was still exhausted. But I suppose that's what I get for forgetting to clean the kitchen and having Charlie get pissed about it. I pulled myself out of my room and walked over to the bathroom to get ready. And once again, I found my hand going to my locket. I opened it, hearing that sweet tune play again. A few tears fell when I remembered what Charlie had said.

"They don't want you, no one wants you!" Charlie had screamed.

A few tears fell. Was he really right? I didn't care anymore. Did I? I winced as I touched one of the bruises on my arm before I carefully touched my neck. It hurt. I knew it. He had given me another bruise. I was so sick of this! My mind screamed at me to leave, but I was to scared! I hated this feeling! I screamed when I heard glass shattering and ducked to the floor. I looked up and saw that the vase that had been on my sink had shattered. I starred at it in shock. How...? I hadn't even touched it! I rushed over to clean it up in a hurry. I knew that if Charlie saw it then I would get another beating. I picked the pieces up quickly, and gasped as one of the piece's cut me. It wasn't bad, but I knew I needed to stop the bleeding. I quickly grabbed a towel and placed it to my hand. Cringing as it burned a little. I looked at the clock and gasped. Charlie would kill me if I was late to school again! I quickly threw the towel to the sink and grabbed a band aid before I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag. I looked at my outfit quickly before I raced out the door. I smiled a little as I smelt the fresh air as I walked to school. Charlie never let me drive the truck that I had bought. Why? I seriously don't know. I hated him for it too, because I had bought that thing with my own money, and he refused to let me drive it. Grr... I walked up the stairs to Forks high. I sighed as I walked in. Another new year of school, another year to trying and avoid Charlie the best I could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

I walked into the living room and took a look at everyone. Rosalie and Emmet where watching TV. Alice and Jasper where reading, and Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme, well was out in the garden. It's been this way since the day we lost Isabella. Rosalie and Emmet where almost always watching TV. They never worked on the car, or played x-box anymore. Alice and Rosalie quit shopping, they said they just didn't feel the need to, which by it's self was shocking. Jasper was always quiet, but now he rarely talked. Esme and Carlisle where hit the hardest, and I know why, they had just got to meet their little baby when she was kidnapped, she was yanked right out of Esme's arms. I sighed, taking a breath.

"Guys we need to go to school now." I said softly.

Part of me didn't even want to say it, but it had been Carlisle's idea, he said it was something to take our minds off of what happened. I had reluctantly agreed, and he made me promise to get the others out of the house. They nodded slowly, getting up and walking to the door. I followed sadly taking one last look at the only picture we had of Bella. The one with Esme and Carlisle holding her when she was first born. I sighed and walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**APOV**

We slowly got into the car, none of us talking, none of us wanting to be there. Edward drove, he pulled into a parking space and we all got out.

"Okay so I'll see you guys later?" Edward asked.

"Sure, does anyone have history first?" I asked, hopeful.

They shook their heads and I sighed in disappointment before I felt Jasper's arms around me.

"I'll walk you there though." Jasper said with a smile.

I nodded before we all split, I said good bye to Jasper and watched him walk away before I walked into the room.

"I'm Alice Cullen." I said to the teacher.

"Sit bye Ms. Swan." He said and I thought I heard her growl.

"It's not Ms. Swan." She hissed.

He looked repentant before she went to sit down. I followed and sat by her. I was about to stair out the window when something caught my eye. It was a golden locket around her neck. I looked at her quickly. It couldn't be, could it?

"I like your necklace." I said.

She gave me a small smile before she put her hand around it. "Thanks, my family gave it to me." She said.

"I'm Alice." I said.

She looked at me with a smile before she spoke. "I'm Isabella. But I go by Bella." She said.

"That's pretty, um, whats your middle name, by the way?" I asked

She looked at me weirdly. "Marie." She said.

"May I see your necklace?" I whispered. She turned so I could pick it up.

With my fingers trembling I opened it. I gasped as Edward's song played. Oh shit! I grinned widely at her. Looking at the inside, I.M.C. It was, her! IT WAS MY SISTER!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Please REVIEW! I won't Update till I get 5 REVIEWS! And thank you to everyone who did REVIEW! I appreciate it!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. It's her! But what is with the Chief?

**APOV.**

The bell rang faster then I could have imagined. I felt a little guilty due to the fact that I didn't pay attention at all, but screw it! I had to talk to my family. As soon as the bell rang I was out of there. Jasper and Edward looked at me oddly as Rosalie and Emmet walked toward us.

"Alice what is it? Your really...Well happy." Jasper said, talking too low for anyone else to hear us.

"I found her! She's here! In Forks!" I yelled, but it was still too low for others to hear.

"Who's here?" Emmet asked.

"Isabella!" I exclaimed.

Shock crossed each of their faces. And I only laughed.

"I'm serious! I had her in history! I saw the locket and everything! She still wears it! That's how I know! But she didn't know me! That will put a damper on things." I said annoyed.

"Alice are you sure?" Edward asked.

I nodded quickly. "Look for yourselves." I said as I turned around and pointed at Bella. I looked at them, and for the first time, I saw Edward's eyes light up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**EPOV**

Alice ran out of the room, grinning? That was odd. I was standing by Jasper and she ran over to us. Emmet and Rosalie joined soon after with confused looks on their faces.

"Alice what is it? Your really...Well happy." Jasper said, talking too low for anyone else to hear us.

"I found her! She's here! In Forks!" Alice yelled, excitement flowing threw her voice.

"Who's here?" Emmet asked.

"Isabella!" She yelled exclaimed.

We all looked at her shocked, Isabella? As in Our **SISTER** Isabella? Maybe she was wrong? Maybe it's a trick.

"I'm serious! I had her in history! I saw the locket and everything! She still wears it! That's how I know! But she didn't know me! That will put a damper on things." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Alice are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded quickly. "Look for yourselves." She said as she turned around and pointed at Bella.

I looked over and there, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had mahogany brown hair that had a slight wave in it and had brown eyes. But her brown eyes seemed to be clouded by something. Only I didn't know what. I tried to read her mind, but I didn't get anything.

"Why can't I read her mind?" I whispered, frustrated.

Alice ignored me and started talking again. "We have to tell Esme and Carlisle! They'll finally be happy!" Alice yelled.

I looked at Bella one more time before seeing the locket. Alice was right. It was Isabella. I had to talk to her. I started to walk over to her when she was stopped by the police Chief. She looked like she was...Scared of him. I noticed now that all my family was looking at her and we all saw him grab her arm. She flinched when he did, but he only glared and pulled her out of the building, stopping in the office first. I looked at Alice and knew we had the same idea. We quickly walked over to the office and leaned in to listen.

"Good afternoon Cheif Swan." The attendence lady said.

"Hello Beth. How are you?" He asked, he seemed so polite, I didn't know why Bella had flinched.

"I'm good." Beth had said. "So are you taking Isabella home?" She continued.

"Ya, she has a doctors appointment, you know how clumsy she is." He said. Bella looked down at her feet then.

Beth looked at him while he laughed. So I decided to take a peak into her mind.

Hm...I suppose, I know she falls a lot, but the marks on her neck...I think I'm imagining things, Chief Swan is a amazing man, and a great father. I think.

I was shocked, I immedeutly wanted to look at the marks on her neck.

"Anyway, do I have to sign something?" He asked.

Beth nodded coming back to the present. "Just sign this sheet, and she's free to go." Beth said.

He nodded signing the sheet, and that's when I noticed, he hadn't once let go of her arm, and his fingers where turning white, her skin looked really red.

"Okay, you may go, I hope everything is good Isabella!" Beth called.

I quickly turned to face Alice so it would look like we where talking as Chief Swan pulled Bella out of the building.

"I'm going to go...I'll be back." I said. Alice looked at me, her own face showing worry, I guess she wanted to know too.

"I'll tell you later Alice. Tell Esme and Carlisle, I think it's time we let them know." I said.

She nodded before I rushed out of the door. Following their car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! This isn't as bad as a cliffy as the others, but it will due. Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And just to make you guys review faster, or for a little bit of motive, the next chapter is done and waiting to be posted, so the faster ya'll REVIEW the fast you get the next chapter! **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. In need of saving

BPOV.

After Alice rushed out of the class room I starred after her, confused, what had I done wrong? I gathered all my books and put them in my bag before I walked out of the room. I walked out and saw that Alice was standing by a bunch of people, maybe her family? But one caught my eye, he was stunning! I loved his gold eyes, I got so lost in them, I didn't even see Charlie walk up.

"Girl you have some explaining to do!" He growled as he grabbed my arm.

I looked at him fearfully, flinching as his arm came at me. I guess I expected him to hit me. I don't know. He dragged me toward the office and I walked in after him, wincing a little as his grip tightened.

"Good afternoon Cheif Swan." The attendence lady said with a nice smile.

"Hello Beth. How are you?" He asked, he seemed so polite, If only people knew.

"I'm good." Beth had said. "So are you taking Isabella home?" She continued.

"Ya, she has a doctors appointment, you know how clumsy she is." He said looking at me and glaring.

Ya right, like he'd take me to the doctor. I looked down at my feet to avoid his hate filled stare. Beth looked at me while he laughed. Like she was worried about me. Ha, like anyone would be.

"Anyway, do I have to sign something?" Charlie asked.

Beth nodded coming back to the present. "Just sign this sheet, and she's free to go." Beth said.

He nodded signing the sheet, I shook a little, for once I wish they'd just say, sorry Charlie, she can't leave. At least that would save me from the beating for the time being. I suddenly wondered what I was in trouble for.

"Okay, you may go, I hope everything is good Isabella!" Beth called as Charlie was dragging me out of the room, he just grunted and I trembled.

I hoped everything would be okay too, but I knew better. He threw me at his car, I gasped as I hit the door and fell to the floor.

"Get in." He demanded.

I quickly opened the door and got in. He glared at me the whole way, but he didn't say a word.

"Get in the house." Charlie demanded as he pulled the car up the drive way.

I nodded and got out of the house, I wanted to hurry up when I heard him get out of the car. I opened the door and began to head up stairs when He grabbed me and threw me against the wall.

"How dare you brake that vase?!" Charlie screamed as he threw his fist into my face.

I screamed in pain as it connected with my nose and I saw stars before I spelt the blood. I put my hand to my nose and pulled it away, only to see blood. He glared at me and threw me to the ground.

"You know your worthless! I am so fucken tiered of haveing you here! No one wants you! No one likes you! No one CARES about you! Your family didn't want you so I don't know why I give a damn!" He screamed throwing his foot into my stomach.

I gasped in pain, he had never been this violent before! I wondered what had gotten into him! I heard a sickening crack before I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Charlie stop!" I screamed in pain.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled as he picked me up and threw me into the hutch, braking everything.

"Please Charlie!" I begged as I felt more pain.

I gasped as he grabbed me and pulled me too my feet before his arms closed around my throat.

"I'm done with you." He said threw clenched teeth.

I gasped, trying to breathe. I tried to get to the kitchen to get a knife, this was getting bad, but he only squeezed tighter, I tried clawing at him, trying to break free but he began to lift me off the ground. I needed to get to a knife! I gasped as out of the corner of my eye I saw a knife, I reached for it, moving my fingers and it picked its self up. I gasped as it flew at us and landed, in his arm. He dropped me to the ground, and I laid there, trying to breath.

"Bitch!" Charlie yelled, grabbing the knife from his arm.

I screamed as he threw it into my leg. I threw my other foot up into his face and he crashed backwards into the hutch. Unconscious. I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I was in so much pain, I just wanted it to be over with. I laid there when I heard someone run down the stairs, calling my name. I tried to look over at him, but my vision was getting blurry, and I was so tiered. I was done, I wasn't going to fight death any more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Okay guys tell me what you think! This isn't as bad as a cliffy as the others, but it will due. Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And for a little bit of motive, the next chapter is done and waiting to be posted, so the faster y'all REVIEW the fast you get the next chapter!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. Thank you

**EPOV.**

I followed them home, curious. Charlie pulled the car up the drive way and demanded she get in the house. I pulled the car down the block before I rushed back. I looked in and I gasped. No wonder she flinched! He was holding her against the wall and just punched her in the face! I growled, he was doing that to Bella, my **SISTER.** She fell to the floor and he started kicking her. I had to get in there, but I stopped when I heard him talking.

"You know your worthless! I am so fucking tiered of having you here! No one wants you! No one likes you! No one CARES about you! Your family didn't want you so I don't know why I give a damn!" He screamed.

Rage boiled in me as she gasped in pain before she tried to plead with him.

"Charlie stop!" She screamed, pain filling her voice.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled. I saw a window open and began to get in threw it. It opened to a room that was painted yellow with yellow bumble bees. I heard another crash and rushed toward the door.

"Bitch!" Charlie yelled before I heard a scream of pain and another crash.

I ran to the stairs, Vampire speed now and gasped.

"Bella!" I screamed.

She was laying on the floor, passed out with a butcher knife sticking from her leg, her blood had begun to pool around her when I rushed to her. I tried to ignore the beautiful smell, it smelled like flowers. I almost killed Charlie right then and there, but Bella needed me right now. And I could kill him later. I quickly picked her up and ran at Vampire speed to my car. I quickly got in before I speed to Carlisle. I heard my phone ringing and quickly answered it.

"What?" I demanded.

"Hurry! Edward you need to drive faster!" Alice sobbed.

"Did you see it?" I demanded, pulling into the parking lot.

"Just a minute ago. I think someone has been blocking my power, the rest of the family is on their way. We'll meet you there!" Alice yelled before I shut the phone and rushed Bella inside.

"What the hell!" One of the nurses screamed, rushing to us.

"Get Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Tell him his son and daughter are here and its an emergency!" I screamed, she nodded before racing off. I looked at Bella and she opened her eyes for a spilt second.

"Thank you." Was all she whispered before she fainted again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And for a little bit of motive, the next chapter is done and waiting to be posted, so the faster y'all REVIEW the fast you get the next chapter! **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. That Bastard

**EPOV**

Carlisle rushed over to us. He looked utterly confused, then it must have hit him, because he looked shocked. I looked down and saw what he was looking at, Bella's locket. He took her from my arms and put her on a bed.

"Edward what the Hell happened." Carlisle said as he began to check her out.

"Her...Foster father..What ever the hell he was. He abuses her Carlisle! He tried to kill her! Did Alice tell you who this is? Do you know who this is?!" I demanded. Carlisle slowly nodded.

"It's Isabella." He whispered.

I can't believe this! How could this happen? More importantly, this is my daughter! This is Isabella! She's my daughter! Carlisle thought.

"Oh dear..." Carlisle whispered before he began to get the wraps out. "Edward go and wait out side, and tell Esme. Well when the rest of our family get here, tell them I need to talk to them!" Carlisle yelled. I nodded before i was shoved out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CPOV.**

I can't believe it, I was starring at my daughter! She was here! Alive! But I am going to kill the bastard that did this to my baby girl. I wonder how long I can hurt him before I break and need to snap his neck. I couldn't help it, a growl escaped my lips. Isabella looked so weak, so hurt as I worked on her, it almost killed me. I finished putting the cast on her leg.

"Okay nurse, would you let my family in?" I asked. I needed to speak to Esme.

"Sure." She said before she left the room.

Not a minute later my whole family rushed in.

"Carlisle! It's her! It's Isabella!" Esme sobbed, running into my arms.

I held her close to me. I didn't want to let her go, but she moved to get a better look at Bella.

"Oh my pour baby, what did he do to you?" Esme whispered, taking her hand.

"That no good son of a bitch almost killed her." Edward growled.

"Edward language." Esme said, even though we all know she was thinking it. I just smiled a little before I looked at Bella.

"She has a broken leg, a concussion, a stab wound, Two broken ribs and a broken finger." I said sadly. I wanted to cry. Who cold do this to my baby?

"Was he the one who had her? Who kidnapped her?" Esme whispered the question we all wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. But I am going to find out." I growled.

"Can I help kill that Bastard?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Oh I had a question Edward, did she fight back? And how did you not attack him?" I asked.

He nodded. "She did. And I honestly don't know how I stopped from killing him right there. Especially after what he said to her." Edward whispered.

Esme and I looked at him. "What did he say to her?" I asked. Fearful of what he was going to say.

"You don't want to know." Edward whispered looking down.

"I do Edward. Please." I said.

"He said, No one wanted her, and that No one liked her or cared about her. And whats worse, he said..." Edward trailed off.

"What?" I demanded.

"He said that we didn't want her. I don't know what lies he's been telling her, but from the look of it, she seemed to believe him." Edward whispered.

Esme and I gasped. No. I'm going to wrip him to peices! I was about to storm out of the room when we heard a moan. We all looked at Bella, who was opening her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Okay guys tell me what you think! This isn't as bad as a cliffy as the others, but it will due. Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had to eat dinner. So I had to go find my mountain lion. Growl. :-)**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. Oh I hope I'm dreaming

**BPOV**

Everything hurt, it hurt a little bit to much. My side hurt, my leg hurt, my head hurt, my nose hurt, EVERYTHING hurt. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and then I heard it. Voices.

"Isabella? Isabella can you talk?" I voice asked.

Can I talk, where the hell was I, the last thing I remember... Oh shit! The fight with Charlie! Did that happen? Or am I dreaming. Please be dreaming please oh please!

"Bella? Do you remember me?" A high musical voice asked.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and bright! Grrr.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"That's it Bella. What do you remember?" A young man asked. He looked like he was the doctor, but he was more like a model.

"I...I..." I didn't want to say it. Tears just fell from my eyes.

"Bella I know what happened. I saw it. Or at least some of it, but if you want to be free, you need to tell us. We can stop Charlie, we just need to get you away from him." It was the hot dude. Oh what was his name, Edwin, Edmond, Edward!

"Edward?" I asked. He nodded then I saw the police officer in the corner.

"Ms. Swan?" He asked.

I blew up then. "MY NAME IS NOT SWAN! Why doesn't any one see that!" I screamed.

"Sorry, but Isabella can you please tell me what happened?" He asked.

I sighed. I guess it was time to tell someone. I was trapped if I didn't Edward would. I took a deep breath before I started.

"When I was a baby, my family abandoned me. Or at least that's what Charlie always told me, they didn't want me. So apparently Charlie took me in. He started hitting me when I was ten, and it wasn't to bad. Then it got worse. He started drinking more and so the beatings increased. And well this morning, I accidental shattered a vase. My dad was pissed, to say the least. So he dragged me from school, took me home and well, you know the rest." I said sadly.

I looked at the family, and they looked pissed. What did I Say? I thought.

"So Charlie Swan did this to you he beat you?" The officer asked.

I nodded painfully. He nodded before he wrote something down.

"Okay thank you." He said before he walked out.

"Now what am I going to do. Charlie might not have been good, but at least I had a home. Now I don't!" I sobbed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the woman. "Your going home with us." The doctor said.

"What?" I whispered, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You see Isabella. My wife and I had a daughter, 16 years ago. She was kidnapped from our very arms." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said, not sure how this involved me.

"Her name was Isabella Marie Cullen. Or I.M.C." He said.

I looked up shocked. I couldn't be...

"Yes Isabella. Your our daughter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! This isn't as bad as a cliffy as the others, but it will due. Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Finding the truth

**APOV.**

My whole family starred at her. Worried at her response. She looked at Carlisle, her eyes where huge. She also looked at Esme. She started to get up when Carlisle stopped her.

"Where do you think your gonig?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to get out of here. I can't believe this!" Bella explained.

"Wait! Please!" Esme whispered.

Bella looked at her, a tear falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am, I just need to think! I mean all my life, Charlie told me that my parents didn't want me. And now I find out he kidnapped me?" Bella said. "That my parents did love me, it was out of their control!" Bella added.

I felt terrible for her. As hard as it was for us it was hard for her it was still hard for her.

"Please Bella we didn't want you to be taken from us, we tried to get you back!" Esme sobbed.

Bella looked at her. I could tell it hurt her to hurt Esme. But I don't think she was trying to hurt her, it just happened that way.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to definitely come back, but I need to think, I hope you'll understand." Bella said. But then she stopped. "So you guys are really my parents?" Bella asked.

"We are, and we're so sorry." Carlisle whispered, his arms around Esme.

"And you do want me?" Bella asked.

"Of course, we've always wanted you, there isn't a day that goes by that we don't think about you." Esme whispered.

Bella looked at them before she threw her head to her hands.

"This is a really cruel dream. I know I've wanted this so bad, but everything feels so real." Bella whispered.

"Bella this is real." I said, walking to her before I wrapped my arms around her.

"Our family may be strong. But with out you we where weak. We are weak." I whispered. Bella sighed.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" She whispered.

"No, your not." I said.

She looked at Esme and Carlisle then. Tears pouring from her eyes. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this, I probably sound crazy. But I just wanted to feel loved." Bella whispered. I let go and let Esme and Carlisle hug her.

"You don't sound crazy dear. You could never for wanting that." Esme whispered. Bella sobbed into Esme's shoulder as Carlisle held her tight.

I smiled when I looked over at Jazz and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

I looked over at Rosalie and Emmet and grinned wildly, Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry and Emmet was holding her tightly. Edward was standing in the corner looking at Bella, and that's when I was thrown into a vision.

Edward and Bella where in a meadow. He was looking at her with a smile and she was laying on her back looking up at him

"Bella, I know this is weird, but I care about you more then I've ever cared about anyone." Edward whispered.

Bella smiled. "Edward, your the only man I've ever felt like this for." Bella whispered.

"Bella, I think I love you." Edward said, leaning down a little.

Bella grinned and leaned up so they where just about to kiss. "Edward, I think I love you too." Bella whispered.

Edward grinned before their lips met, and they both looked overly happy.

That's when I was thrown out of it. I looked at Bella with a huge grin then looked at Edward and grinned even wider.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered, but before I could kiss him, the door slammed open. Revealing a very pissed Charlie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Don't you guys just love me for all the Cliffy's? :-) Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. What the Hell?

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't believe this! I started to get up when Carlisle, I think that's his name, stopped me.

"Where do you think your gonig?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to get out of here. I can't believe this!" I explained.

"Wait! Please!" Esme whispered.

I looked at her, a tear falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am, I just need to think! I mean all my life, Charlie told me that my parents didn't want me. And now I find out he kidnapped me?" I whispered. "That my parents did love me, it was out of their control!" I added, trying to stop the tears.

"Please Bella we didn't want you to be taken from us, we tried to get you back!" Esme sobbed.

I looked at her. I didn't mean to hurt her, I just, I need her to understand that I need sometime.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to definitely come back, but I need to think, I hope you'll understand." I whispered but then I stopped. "So you guys are really my parents?" I asked, wanting the truth.

"We are, and we're so sorry that we didn't get to raise you, we wanted to more then anything." Carlisle whispered, his arms around Esme.

"And you do want me?" I asked.

"Of course, we've always wanted you, there isn't a day that goes by that we don't think about you." Esme whispered.

I looked at them before I threw my head to my hands.

"This is a really cruel dream. I know I've wanted this so bad, but everything feels so real." I whispered.

"Bella this is real." Alice said, walking to me before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Our family may be strong. But with out you we where weak. We are weak." She whispered. I sighed.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" I whispered.

"No, your not." Alice said.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle then. Tears pouring from my eyes. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this, I probably sound crazy. But I just wanted to feel loved." I whispered. Alice let go and let Esme and Carlisle hug me, it felt so natural, I had always wanted this and now my dream had come true.

"You don't sound crazy dear. You could never for wanting that." Esme whispered. I sobbed into Esme's shoulder as Carlisle held me tight.

I screamed though when the door burst open and Charlie stood their.

"You little Bitch!" Charlie screamed before he ran at me.

I gasped throwing Carlisle and Esme out of the way, that was the last thing I wanted to happen, I did not want my parents to die because of me. He grabbed me quickly. His hand around my neck.

"Don't... hurt... them..." I gasped out.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. My. Daughter!" Carlisle screamed grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

I fell to the ground in a pile. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all helped me get up and guarded me, them snarling. What the hell is going on! I thought. The guys began dragging Charlie out of the room before he started screaming.

"I'll get you Isabella! I will get you! If it's the last thing I do!" Charlie screamed.

"It's not safe here anymore. We need to get her out of hear." Esme said. Alice and Rosalie nodded before they began grabbing my stuff.

"Come on. We're going to help you." Alice said. I starred at them confused but followed. Wondering what the hell was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And I think this is the last chapter for tonight, but I'll post first thing in the morning as long as there's enough REVIEWS! As much as I wish I where a Cullen and could go with out sleep, I'm not...Darn, well I'll have to work on that! I wonder if there's a Edward in my room...:-) Ha! I wish. :-) Ya, sorry guys, its late and my sense of humor is shot at night, so I'll go before I get any more random! :-)**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	16. Suspicious

**BPOV.**

Alice, Rosalie and Esme rushed me out of the hospital, promising Carlisle would check me out. But as they where getting me out of the hospital, I just kept looking behind me. All my life I've had to worry about Charlie, and I'm positive, he'd rather kill me then realise he's lost me. And whats worse, he can kill my real family! I don't want them to be hurt, maybe I should leave so their safe.

"Don't even think about it Bella." Alice said.

"Think about what?" I asked sitting down in the car that Rosalie had driven up.

"Think about running away to protect us. Trust us, we can take Charlie in a mater of seconds." Alice responded.

Esme sat next to me, so I was in between her and Alice, and looked at me sadly before determination spread across her face.

"We won't let you get hurt Bella. If he even tries to kill you I'll snap his neck." Esme said.

"Okay you lost me...No offince but, you don't look that strong." I whispered, looking down.

I heard Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing and when I looked up at Esme she was smiling.

"Bella, there is something you should know about us..." Rosalie started.

"Hang on, I want the others to be with us when we tell her. And girls?" Esme asked.

"Yep?" Came the reply from both of them.

"We're moving, we're going to get as far away from Charlie as passable. So I want you both to go up and pack. I'll send the others up too." Esme said.

"Cool where are we moving?" Rosalie asked, she'd never admit it but, she'd do anything for Bella, to keep her safe.

"We're going to Alaska." Esme said.

"Great, with Tanya chasing Edward...Well at least we'll have some entertainment!" Alice exclaimed.

"Actually Tanya and moved, she said that the locals where beginning to get suspicious about..." Esme drifted off and looked at me then looked back at Rosalie. "Anyway, so they moved to England." Esme finished.

Hmm...Suspicious about what? Was all I could think.

Rosalie pulled up the driveway to a beautiful home, okay scratch that, it was more like, a beautiful mansion. She stopped the car before she got out, and Esme got out, helping me due to the huge bulky mess that was my leg, due to the white cast. Esme smiled a little as I tried to walk but only managed to start falling. When she caught me, her arms where freezing! And they felt extremely hard. Okay that's it. I'm getting answers. I turned around just as two other cars pulled up, and the rest of the family got out.

"Okay guys. What the hell is going on." I asked. I was going to get answers, even if I had to force it out of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	17. Okay what is with this family?

**BPOV**

Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward climbed out of the car. Okay I couldn't help it, my eyes flew to Edward's. He was just so...so...amazing, I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life! Okay did I just think that about my brother?! Oh shoot me now! But then I noticed Emmet walk over and kiss Rosalie. Wait a second I thought they where brother and sister, what is with this family!

"Bella, honey I think you should come in and sit down." Esme said softly.

"Um... Okay." I said following her into the room.

I slowly sat down on the couch and watched Esme and Carlisle sit on the chair across from it.

"Okay well first i want to ask, how long have you been with Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"For Sixteen years." I said, not sure where this was going.

"So he must have been one of the people behind her kidnapping." Carlisle told Esme, who nodded.

"Anyway, you know that you where stolen right from our arms right?" Carlisle asked me.

"I do now." I said, looking at him curiously.

"How do I say this...?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

"Well I guess I should start with this...Bella did Charlie ever read you fairy tails when you where younger?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he didn't. But I read them on my own." I said, now I was deffinutly confused.

"Well...hmmm...Did you ever read the story of Dracula?" Carlisle asked.

Okay, am I aloud to say Duh? Who hasn't, better stick with the high road. "Yes." I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"Well lets just say, that story grossly exaggerated." Carlisle said.

I looked at him, curious. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I mean, do you believe in Vampires Bella?" Carlisle said.

I looked at him oddly, maybe I should have ran. "No." I said slowly.

Emmet gave a soft chuckle. "Well you better start believing Bella. Because your living in a house full of them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know, this is a really bad cliffy...But the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	18. And this just got more complicated

BPOV

This is great, amazing! My family, my blood family, the one that I've wanted to meet since oh I don't know, I was two, is a bunch of nut cases. Exelent.

"Ummm...Okay." I said standing up. "It was nice to meet you." I said.

"Do you need prof Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, give me proff." I said with a smile as I folded my arms over my chest.

He sighed and looked at Edward, who nodded and walked over to the window before opening the blinds. I gasped as the entire family was lit up in sparkles. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who where looking at me worried, and then at Emmett and Rosalie who where looking at Edward, and Alice and Jasper who where looking at me worried like there parents, wait, are Carlisle and Esme even their parents? That would explain so much! And I could crush on Edward as much as I want because...Focase Bella, focase.

"Okay, so..." I didn't know what to say.

I mean what do you tell someone when you find out their Vampires? Hey it's good to know that if I ever have a science teacher that is a pain in the butt, I can always have you drink their blood, although I don't know if they'll tast very good, all that knowledge...(:-P) But they'd contain lots of fiber, so try it! Oh ya, that will go over real well! Wait do they want to drink me? Or eat me? What do they say? Honey I'm going out to drink a human! Or...Okay, my mind has officaly, dissappeared.

"So you want to eat me?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

To my surprise, they burst out laughing! Oh the nerve, wait do I seriously want to provoce a house full of Vampires? I think not!

"No dear, we do not want to eat you, we're, well we like to say vegitarians. Because we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood." Esme said with a smile.

"Well thats a relief." I said with a smile. "So, do you guys have like specail powers? I mean can you guys like fly? Or turn into a bat?" I asked, I wanted to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work.

"I like her already!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well, we can't fly, or turn into a bat, thats just an old wives tail. But we do have specail abilitys, depending on the vampire. I mean we all have hightened vision, strength and hearing, but some of us bring extra gifts with them. For example, with Esme, its her heart, with me, it's my ability to not go crazy for human blood. Emmett has his strength, Rosalie her beauty, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense emotion and redirect it. And Edward can read minds." Carisle explained.

Oh sweet heven! He heard my thoughts! Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad. "You, um you read my mind?" I whispered.

"No, I can't for some reason, I think it's one of your powers." Edward said, frustrated.

Oh thank GOD! "Wait my powers?" I asked.

"Thats another thing..." Esme said softly.

"Your the first ever baby of two Vampires. And we know your going to have powers, we just don't know what." Carlisle said.

And this just got more complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys tell me what you think! The sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who REVIEWED!

Bye for now!

Stacie-Ann 


	19. Hmm this could work!

**BPOV.**

Oh dear, did they just say what I think they said? I have powers? No wait go back, I'm the only person to be born from two Vampires. Okay what is that? That annoying little...Oh Emmett is poking me.

"Um Bella? Bella? Are you with us? I mean both mentally and physically?" Emmett tried to joke.

I growled and slapped his hand. "Of course I'm with you, I just need to think." I said softly.

He laughed a little at my reaction. "Sweet heart? What do you think?" Esme asked, worried about the reaction.

I took a deep breath, it didn't mater if they where vampires with special powers, or anything. They where my parents and no mater what, we where family.

"I think this is..." I started, taking another breath just to build the suspense, okay that and get Emmett back. "The best day of my life, well except for the cast, but I'll live." I said with a smile.

Esme grinned at me and her and Carlisle rushed over to give me a huge hug. I didn't want this to end. I had just met my parents, my brothers and...Hang on...

"Esme? Carlisle? Just out of curiosity, did you...hmm.. how do I say this...Did you guys, create everyone or um.. find them. I guess is what I want to say." I said with a smile, okay that was embarrassing.

Esme and Carlisle smiled. "Carlisle bit most of them, if that's what you want to know. Alice and Jasper weren't bit by us though. And none of us are related in any blood way, well except for you dear." Esme said with a smile.

Yes, That means Edward is free! Oops, did I just think that? Thank God that he can't read my thoughts! What the heck is wrong with me! I'm crushing on my "brother"! Grr...Well you know the saying, all the hot ones are either self coincided or gay. That will due.

"I see..." I said softly.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper ask softly.

I looked over at him before I looked at Alice, her eyes seemed like she was else where. Even though her body was here.

She jumped out of it before looking at me. "We need to get out of here." Alice said quickly to Carlisle.

"Why?" Esme and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Because Aro found out about Bella, and he wants her." Alice said getting up.

Esme and Carlisle gasped before they stood up. I looked at them confused, before I was ushered toward the stairs.

"Okay everyone get packed, we're leaving in an hour. Will that be enough time?" Esme asked Alice.

"I think so, we'll all be packed by then so we can do that." Alice said. Esme nodded before they all split to go pack.

I looked around the now empty room. Great what was I supposed to do while I wanted? I didn't want to be alone for an hour. I heard soft steps before I turned around and looked at a smiling Edward.

"I believe your going to be hanging with me till we leave. Don't worry you'll get used to living with Vampires." Edward said with a smile.

Hey if I was with you, I'll get used to anything. Oh gosh, I just turned cheesy. I really needed to get over this. I smiled at him and walked to him.

"So do you want to help me pack?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Sure." I said with a smile but when I stepped on the stairs he stopped me.

"It will be faster to run." He said with a smile.

I looked at him before he held his hand out for me. I took it gladly before he picked me up bridal style and ran up to his room. Okay, this new family was really working for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! The sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! Remember I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who REVIEWED! And I am going to the Library, because I need books to read, so I'll update when I get home!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	20. Fluff time!

**EPOV**

We had been driving almost all day. Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's Jeep, Alice and Jasper had Alice's yellow Porsh, (I don't know how to spell it sorry, I even did spell check and nothing came up...Darn) Esme and Carlisle had his black Mercedes, and I was driving my Volvo with Bella. We had talked most of the time, I learned a lot about her and my mind kept fading back to the decision.

Flash back.

We where starring at the road when Bella decided to speak.

"So, if we're going to be living together, I should know a little about you, right?" Bella had asked.

I smiled in return. "I think so. What do you want to know?" I asked.

She thought about it a minute before she smiled. "How old are you?"

"17." I said with a smile.

"How old are you really." She said. Wow, I couldn't get anything past her.

"106 years old." I said.

"When where you changed?"

"1918." I responded

"Whens your birthday?" Bella asked.

"June 20th 1901." I said with a smile.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Bella asked.

I smiled, wow, she wasn't even going to ask about any Vampire stuff. She had guts, either that or she was in denial.

"I play the piano or drive this bad boy." I said with a smirk, she giggled, and the sound was like bells on a Sunday morning, it was so amazing!

"Okay my turn." I said with a smile. "What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"I don't really have one, because it changes from day to day." She explained.

I had looked at her oddly. "It changes? Okay well what is it today?" I asked.

She smiled. "Brown." She said.

"Brown?" I repeated.

"Yep. It's like the ground, it's calm and peaceful." She said with a smile.

"Okay, do you have a job?" I asked.

"I used to, I worked at Mrs. Newtons store." She explained.

So that's how Mike Newton got to know her. She yawned, unintentionally. I looked at the clock and smiled.

"You should probablytake a nap. It's almost midnight, but we'll be there in there in like three hours." I said with a smile.

She nodded and looked out the window, I wanted to know what she was thinking, and it frustrated me to no end that I couldn't, but here she was, and I couldn't here a single voice, I think it is too quiet. Way to quiet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back to Reality!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I smiled as she slept, she was amazingly beautiful. Her hair fell around her as she slept, almost in a curtain. I turned back to the road when I heard a moan. I looked at her, curiously. That's when it started.

"Edward?" She whispered.

I looked at her, she had just asked me.

"Yes?" I said. But she didn't respond. I looked at her more closely, she was sleep talking!

"Edward, I love you." She whispered.

I gasped. Did she just say what i think she said, or am I dreaming? She did! I think my heart just stopped for a minute, figuratively speaking anyway. My heart was hers, I knew it then. No one else had ever made me feel this way. And I've been alive for 106 years.

"I love you too." I whispered, although I think she already knew that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! This is basically a fluff chapter, because I thought you guys might want some Edward and Bella fluff. Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! And sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was not feeling good. And I couldn't find the page in my book with all the details so I had to go on what I knew! **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	21. Did I say house? More like Castle

**BPOV**

I woke up as we where pulling into a long driveway that was surrounded by the Forest and a stream that had been frozen off to the side of the house. I have to say it was amazing, but it wasn't as amazing as the house we pulled up too. It was a three story house, excluding the attic and basement that I'm sure it has. The house it's self looked like it was made with stone, and it had two large marble pillars on each side, holding up a stone balcony. The house it's self looked like it had at least two wings, that I could see, in the front and it appeared there was another wing in the back, but I couldn't be sure.

"Welcome home Bella." Edward said with a smile as he opened my door.

"Home." I whispered. It was such an amazing feeling.

Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at me as they opened the front door. The foyer was painted a light peach with wooden floors. There was a grand stair case that held two stair cases, both winding to the side and in the middle was a double door that appeared to lead down another long hallway. Off to the right there was another double door but one was open so I could see that it was an office, maybe a library. And on the left there was a arch that appeared to lead into the dinning room. This house was amazing! Did I say House back there? I meant castle! I wondered how in the world they could afford this!

"How, can you aford this? I mean it's so beautiful, but it must have cost a fortion!" I exclaimed, a little out of breath.

"Dear, money is nothing to us, when you've lived for so long, well you earn a lot of it." Carlisle said with a smile.

"No offence but, how old are you?" I asked softly.

They grinned at me and I heard Emmett crack up laughing from where ever he was.

"I myself am about 360. Esme is..." Carlisle started but Esme cut him off.

"I'm not as old as your father." Esme said with a smile. (My mom does that with my dad all the time, I just couldn't help but put it in.)

I giggled at her. "Anyway dear, we've owned this house for years. But we moved to forks because we needed a change. Did you know this was the house you where born in?" Esme asked.

I looked at her shocked. "I had no idea!" I exclaimed, feeling a little stupid.

"Don't worry Bella, you where just a baby." Jasper said with a smile as he and Alice walked down the stairs. Stupid Empath.

"Anyway, Alice? Would you take Bella up to see her room, we had it painted for you when we heard that you where comming." Esme explained when she saw my face. "It doesn't look like a baby's room any more, although that was a amazingly cute room." Esme said with a smile.

"Sure, come on Bella!" Alice said, wow, ADD much? Or how about HAP. I like that better. Because it is totally the truth, Alice is defiantly a hyper active pixie. She grabbed my hand and led me up the spiral staircase. It soon came together before there was a long hallway. The hallway was painted a matching peach and the floors where still wood, but some how this hallway seemed to be different. That's when I noticed the pictures. They where all hanging on the wall, one of Esme and Carlisle, and then Edward grinning with Emmett and Jasper as they played what looked like baseball with Carlisle, then there was one of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice as they where shopping, they seemed so care free. Then there where the wedding photo's. Rosalie, and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. But the picture that caught my eye was the picture of Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I. It was the closest, so as you stepped into the hallway it was the first one you saw. We looked so happy in that photo, or at least that's what I'm interpreting because I was sleeping. Ya, not so exciting. Alice was talking quickly about something and I decided I had better listen.

"...Your room is right next to mine and Jasper's, it will be so much fun! And can you imagine! Think of the sleep overs we could have, just me, you and Rosalie!" Alice said happily.

"This is Edward's room." Alice said, opening the first door.

The floor was covered with a thick heavy gold carpet and the walls where hung heavy with fabric in a slightly darker shade, there was a iron bed in the corner **(And I know he didn't have a bed in his room, but go with me kay?),** which was odd, do Vampires even sleep? Anyway, on the south wall there was a very expensive looking CD player, and the walls where lined with bookcases, I assumed that held all his Cd's. Alice shut the door and continued down the hall.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett's room, be thankful you aren't next to them. That's why we stuck them by the bathroom." Alice said with a giggle.

"Why...Oh." I said before I blushed, Okay moving on!

Alice opened the door and I burst out laughing! This was Emmett's room! Oh this would be fun to tease him about! It was painted a light pink with a thick pink carpet. I giggled about it again and Alice grinned. The bed was painted white and there was a flower bed spreed. In the corner was a white wood vanity and a long mirror beside a large chest dresser. Alice shut the door before i could see any more.

"We tease him about it a lot, but he always says he doesn't care about the look of the bed, just what they do in the bed. Which is such a guy thing. I think it's a cover story personally. I think he likes it." She said with another giggle.

"And this, is Mine and Jasper's room." She said opening another door.

This one was really cool looking actually. It was painted a light blue with a matching carpet. Their bed was mahogany and it had a Dalmatian bedspread, it actually looked, really soft. It sat in the middle of the room across from a large mahogany dresser and matching mirror and vanity. It looked really good. Alice smiled before she shut the door.

"I let Jasper pick out the bedspread. He's always liked dogs." Alice said with a smile as we walked down the hall. "And this is your room." She said, opening the door.

I gasped it looked saweet! It was painted a light lavender with a thick white carpet. There was a iron bed in the corner that looked like it was a king size. It had a deep purple bedspread with matching pillows. On both sides, there where two nightstands matching the bed, and the bed was directly across from a TV and entertainment system with a bunch of movies bellow it. On the left there was a chest dresser and matching mirror and on it's right there sat a matching vanity. But what caught my eye was the door in the back of the room. I walked over to it, moving the purple drapes so I could see out the glass and gasped.

"I get the balcony?" I gasped.

Alice grinned. "We all have one, but yours is the balcony that faces the front." Alice said.

I couldn't help it, I squealed as I hugged her. I love this room!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Sorry the chapter is so long, I couldn't stop. :-) This was just a little bit so she could see the personality's of the family and next chapter, I plan to have some family bonding! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! And I was running low on room designs so I had to use my own room, I wonder if you can guess which one that is, it may shock you. :-)**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	22. Girls rule and boys Drool

**BPOV**

"Alice it's perfect!" I said grinning as I looked back at her.

She smiled at me. "Do you like it?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Duh, you'd be the first to know if I didn't!" I yelled jumping at her.

She grinned at me, opening her arms. I started to fly into them when my foot got caught on something and I slammed to the floor.

"Owwww..." I growled, that was not nice.

I heard Emmett's barking laughter and looked up to see I had gained and audience. And of course, I blushed. Great. Fine if Emmett wants to have something to laugh about, I'll give him something to laugh about.

"So Emmett, I like the room, Pink is deffinutly your color." I shot back.

Emmett shut up before Edward, Alice and Jasper flew to the floor, laughing so hard they had to grip their sides.

"Boys what is going...on?" Esme said, appearing by the door. She looked at Edward, Alice and Jasper before she looked at Emmett and I.

"Emmett what did you do!" Carlisle said, walking to see the problem.

"Bella...Just...Burned...Emmett!" Jasper said between laughs.

Okay, I seriously think they are over reacting, but hey. At least they think its funny right? I looked at Emmett, wondering if he was still mad, but he seemed to be over it.

"Oh ya Bella. Well I say we take this down stairs to the x-box." He said with a smirk.

I looked at him and laughed. "What game?" I asked.

"Guitar hero. No wait! Halo 3." He said with a smirk. I grinned evilly at him as he held his hand out.

"I Bet you a hundred bucks, you can't beat me." He said. Oh he must be really good at this game, okay I was a little scared.

"Fine, your on." I said slowly before I smacked his hand.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper had gotten up and where racing after us. Emmett led the way. He ran down the stairs, grinning like a fool might I add, before we rushed threw the door in the middle of the stairs. I was right when I said it opened to another long hallway. The hallway was painted a light green and the floors where a darker wood color then before, but just by a little. I followed Emmett a little bit before he opened another door, this one was a swinging door. It opened up into a very modern, very expensive looking kitchen and Emmett turned to the right before he opened a door. This room looked like a family room. It had a thick white carpet and the walls where painted white with the tops of the walls painted a dark green. A large flat screen TV sat on a white entertainment system while two leather couches sat on the right and left walls. Emmett grinned at me before he handed me a controller and started the game system.

"When you lose you have to admit that I'm the most powerful man on the face of the earth." He said then he looked at me. "Or you can say Boys rule and Girls drool." He added with a smile.

"Deal, but when you lose, you have to say Girls rule, and Boys drool while giving me my hundred dollar bill, and you have to be on your knees." I said with a smirk.

"It's not going to happen." He said with a smirk as the rest of the family joined us. I think they wanted to see me beat Emmett. But great! No pressure right?!

It started up and I picked my character before he picked his and the game started as soon as we picked the location. After about thirty minutes Emmett was screaming and I was laughing so hard! The rest of the family was cheering me on and it felt so good!

"That was not fair! This stupid controller isn't working!" Emmett said not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Don't blame the remote control Emmett." I said with a smile. It wasn't the controller's fault.

He growled at me. "Thats not nice, if you don't like the remote control, you should put it back." I said with a smirk before I heard Emmett gasp.

I looked over to see the remote control fly from his hand. I gasped. That was just like...Like the knife... with Charlie. Everything got quiet then. It was on the floor by the TV now.

"What was that?" Alice whispered.

Everyone looked at me then. "I think we just found one of Bella's powers." Carlisle said.

Powers? Oh dear. Could it be true? I mean this isn't the first time that that has happened. It happened with the knife too. I wanted it, I even needed it. I just thought of it and it came.

"Try thinking of that remote Bella." Carlisle said.

I looked down at the ground. I had beat Emmett but no doubt he would say I used my power to steal his remote. That stupid remote. Maybe if I just gave it back to Emmett, I didn't have to do it nicely but I could...I stopped when I heard Emmett yell.

"Oww! Son of a..." Emmett started but Esme cut him off.

"Emmett language." Esme said.

I let out a giggle. I had to admit it was funny but I didn't mean to hit him in the head!

"Wow, that's sweet." Edward said then I looked at the screen and grinned at Emmet as I stood up.

"I won Emmett, pay up." I said with a smirk.

Emmett growled and pulled his wallet out. He handed it to me and tried to get off the hook but I stopped him.

"Emmett are you forgetting something?" I asked with a smirk.

He growled but dropped to his knees in front of me and mumbled something.

"Whats that Emmet?" I asked and grinned as Alice pulled out a Camera.

"Girls rule and Boys drool!" He yelled. Alice snapped a picture before everyone burst out laughing, this had been one heck of an exciting day, and I looked forward to having a bunch more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! And some action will be coming up, so don't worry if your getting bored.**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	23. Emmett!

**BPOV**

After dinner I walked up to my bedroom, I needed some time to think. No mater how wonderful this was, I still needed time to think. I walked into my room before shutting the door behind me before I changed into my pajama's. They where my favorite, the only one I had told Alice to get. It was a baby blue tank top and shorts that went about half way to my knee before I walked over to the balcony. I opened the door quietly and walked over to the iron railing. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was lit up with brilliant oranges and pinks. It was amazing. Twilight, my favorite part of the day. But my mind keeps drifting to Charlie. All I can think of is him. If Esme and Carlisle where right, he kidnapped me. How could he tell me for years, that my parents didn't want me? They didn't care about me?

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

I turned around and looked at him, I hadn't even heard him come in.

He looked me over, smiling when I blushed.

"You look good." He whispered before he walked over to the railing and leaned on the railing.

I sighed a little and turned back around to see the sun.

"Bella, how are you doing with all of this?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth. But he'd find out sooner or later. "I'm just scared." I whispered.

Edward looked at me, I thought I saw him inch closer too.

"Your scared of us? I thought you where blending in and I..." I stopped him there, closing the space between us and putting my finger to his lips. I even tried not to feel self conscious there.

"I'm not scared of your family, well our family." I said with a smile. "I'm worried about Charlie. What if he tries to track me down? You saw how he acted." I said softly.

Edward smiled and moved my hand to his check. "Bella, we won't let anything happen to you. I wont let anything happen to you." Edward promised.

I looked at him, I once again got lost in his eyes. But I felt safe with him. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I have always felt safe with him. He smiled at me.

"I'm not afraid of anyone hurting me. I always come out okay. It's you guys I'm worried about." I said sadly.

"Silly Bella." Edward said with a smile. "We can't get hurt. It will be imposable for Charlie to take one of us. And there are 7 of us in the house you know." Edward whispered as he gently massaged my hand.

I tried to breath and smiled at him. Thats it, I have to tell him, or else I'm never going to be able to breath around him.

"Edward, I want to say something, but you have to promise, not to get mad, or...just listen 'kay?" I whispered.

He looked at me curiously but he nodded.

"Edward I feel like I'm safe around you, I don't know why, but I think I've always felt that way. Every time I see you...I...I just fall apart. I get lost in your gold eyes or I just want to melt at your voice. I just...I don't know, I've never felt this way." I whispered, looking down, great, here comes the blushing. The silence was killing me though so I looked up. Edward was smiling down at me, and pulled me into his arms.

"I know. I feel the same way about you. Well minus the I feel safe around you." Edward joked as he hugged me.

I melted into his arms. Even though they where cold and hard, they felt hot and squishy **(Like my description :) I couldn't help it. Sorry)** I smiled at him as he leaned down to get closer to me.

"I know we just met but..." He whispered and before his lips touched mine my door flew open.

I shrieked falling to the ground.

"Now now kids." Emmett said with an amused look.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Just getting you back for earlier." He said grinning from ear to ear. "Nice out fit by the way." He said before he couldn't hold his laughter any more.

I looked down and gasped, my top was showing more then half my stomach and the bottom of my light blue bra. Edward must have tried to catch me. I rushed over, grabbing a blanket from the bed and wrapping it around me.

Emmett was on the floor laughing, and I blushed looking down. Oh will this never end! I thought.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

I turned around and looked at him, he looked scared. "What Edward?" I asked.

He looked taken back and Emmett picked himself off the floor to figure this out. "Bella where are you?" Edward whispered.

"Right here." I said looking at him oddly.

"No Bella, your not." Edward said looking around the room.

"Yes huh! I'm right in front of you!" I yelled.

"Bella look at your hand." Emmett said.

I looked down. "Oh no way! Oh no how the...I have five fingers! Shocker!" I said with a smirk.

Edward cracked a smile, but it vanished quickly. "Well we can't see you. Look in the mirror." He suggested.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror before jumping back. "Oh crap! You guys are actaully right! Wait why can I see myself but no one else can?" I asked turning around.

"I don't know. Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

He rushed in and starred at them questionably. "What are you doing in Bella's room?" Carlisle asked. "Your not leaving a prank some where are you because..." Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Da...Carlisle, I'm right here!" I said, quickly stopping myself, what if he didn't want me to call him dad? Oh well I'll worry later.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered looking around.

"I think we just found another power." Carlisle said smiling as he tried to find me.

Why do things have to get more complicated?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Sorry the chapter is so long, I couldn't stop. :-) Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	24. Carlisle!

**BPOV**

"Um, well how do I turn it off?!" I yelled, this was bad, this was really bad.

"Um, what triggered it?" Carlisle asked.

"I was embaressed." I said softly, a feeling of calm spread over me as Jasper entered the room.

"What is going on?" Alice asked, trailing after Jasper.

"Bella? Do you want to explain?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, Bella isn't in here." Alice said, looking at him oddly.

"Bella do something to show Alice your here." Carlisle said.

I grinned as I came into a plan. I walked over to Emmett and slapped him. He stumbled backwards a little, touching his cheek.

"THAT is for starting this whole situation!" I said with a smirk.

"Bella?" Alice and Jasper said, shocked.

"I'm here. Right in front of Edward." I said.

"Okay so if Embarrassment started this whole situation, we should be able to reverse it." Carlisle said.

"Okay well how?" Jasper asked. "Because all these emotions are killing me."

"Sorry Jasper." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it squirt." Jasper whispered and everyone looked at him with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"He said that to you when you where a baby." Carlisle explained.

"Oh." I said with a smile and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jumped in alarm. I laughed, all trace of Embarrassment gone, for me at least. With Jasper, well he wasn't so lucky.

"It's good to have you back Bells." Edward whispered, hugging me.

"You can see me?" I asked happily.

"Yep. All five fingers and everything." Emmett said with a smirk.

I grinned before I looked at Carlisle. "What happened?" I asked.

"Happiness, its a triger." Carlisle said with a smile.

I grinned at him. But then I felt a huge pain go threw me. I stumbled back a little before putting my hand on the dresser. Jasper groaned as he gripped his stomach.

"What is it Jazz?!" Alice asked before it looked like she went into a vision.

I gasped as another pain zapped me. It felt like fire, like some one was burning me alive. I fell to the floor and soon Edward's arms where around me while Carlisle rushed toward me.

"Bella?" Esme screamed as she soon crashed to the floor by me.

I screamed in pain again as the fire burned through me. It was nearly unbearable.

"Carlisle what is going on?!" Esme demanded, she looked like she was going to cry well if she could.

Carlisle remained speechless but then he took a deep breath and looked at Esme. "She's changing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	25. Talk and a vision

**BPOV**

I cried out in pain as the fire began to burn me unbearably.

"Edward, we need to lay her on her bed." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded before he picked me up and moved me to the bed. It was amazingly fluffy, and the feathers in the matres seemed to sink down under my weight.

"Carlisle why is she changing?!" Esme asked, very panicky.

"I...think its because Isabella's birthday is tomorrow." Carlisle said softly.

"DAD! MOM! HELP ME!" I screamed, gripping their arms.

"Oh baby..." Esme said before she buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm going to grab some morphene." Carlisle said, rushing out of the room.

"EDWARD!" I sobbed, tears spilling from my face.

He gripped my hand, his cold hand held my burning hand while his other hand was placed against my cheek, trying to help. But the burn still hurt!

"Please stop the burning!" I screamed in pain. Tears where streaming down my face now as Carlisle ran threw the door with a needle.

He didn't hesitate for a moment. He simply took my arm and stuck the needle in it, trying to be gentle. Alice gasped, pulling out of the vision.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked as he took the needle out of my arm.

"I saw the Volturi. They know we moved." Alice whispered.

"Okay well do they know where we moved?" Emmett asked as Rosalie walked into the room with a washcloth. She laid it over my forehead before Alice kept talking.

"They do. But there's something else." Alice said.

"What else could there be?" Edward asked. I smiled a little at him.

"Aro's coming." Alice whispered.

Everyone gasped. Oh great that...can't...be good...I was starting to drift, and it was no fun.

"When will he be here?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked at me before my eyes began to shut but I swear I heard her say three days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"Three days." Alice said whispered.

THREE DAYS! But that means..."You mean right after Bella changes?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll wake up and then five minutes later he'll knock on the door, but I can't see what happens after that." Alice whispered.

My eyes soon fell on Bella's form. She was beautiful, even when she slept. Her brown hair fanned out around her as she rested. Even though she was asleep I could still see the pain in her beautiful face. I put my hand to her cheek trying to cool the fire. She moaned and moved closer to my hand. I was not going to leave her side, I knew that now.

"Edward will you make sure she's okay? Stay with her anyway while we go get things ready?" Esme asked softly, I knew it hurt her to see her daughter in this much pain.

"I won't leave her side." I whispered.

Esme and Carlisle nodded before they took one last look at their baby girl and then walked out, along with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Alice smiled at me and came up to me with a soft smile and bended down to whisper in my ear.

"She's the one Edward, she was made for you, I can't see much right now. But I can see that." Alice whispered.

I looked at her and smiled before she rushed out of the room. I looked at Bella before I came up with an idea. With out letting my hand fall from her face I climbed into the bed, kicking off my shoes first. I placed my body against hers, trying to cool her. I smiled to myself as she squished her body closer, letting me take some of her pain. I laid my head on her shoulder, vowing right now, that I would never leave her side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**


	26. Wakeing up

**BPOV.  
THREE DAYS LATER!**

The pain was unbearable. But some how, Edward had helped it. He had given me the coldness of his skin so the fire would be dulled. I woke up and glanced at the clock beside me. It was almost ten in the morning, darn. I couldn't just sleep in once could I...I moved over and saw Edward holding me in his arms. I smiled at him.

"Edward?" I whispered, shocked by my own voice, it sounded like bells. Maybe I was imagining things.

"Hey love." Edward whispered.

I smiled at him, I liked that nickname. "What happened?" I whispered.

"You changed." He said simply.

"Changed? You mean like clothes?" I asked.

"No, I mean you changed into a vampire." Edward whispered.

"Oh...I see...My throats sore." I whispered looking down.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get you something to drink." He said with a smile.

I grinned at him, but we didn't get up. He started to bend down and our lips where just a bit apart. I was so happy! I get to spend an eternity with my parents, with the love of my life! This would be amazing!

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, running in and pulling Edward and I apart so she could hug me.

"Oh man that's twice now!" I groaned. Did I have no privacy?!

"Bella! You missed your birthday so I'm going to take you out for your birthday!" Alice squealed.

"Alice are you sure thats a good idea?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me. Uh oh. What did she have planed?

"I'm positive, I don't see her attacking anyone, and with Aro coming, we should get her out of the house." Alice said.

"Aro?" I asked. Alice nodded an looked at me.

"He's like the king of Vampires. Or the president, he usually doesn't leave Italy, but he heard about you, and you know your special, the only person to be born of two Vampires. And well, Aro wanted to know why." Alice explained.

"Oh, and I take it he's not a 'vegitarian'." I said.

"No he's not. Thats why we where worried, but we don't want him to take you either." Edward whispered.

I sighed and looked at Alice. "Okay we'll..." she cut me off.

"Oh no." Alice whispered.

"What?" Edward asked, his arms tightening around me.

"He's here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	27. Oh Crap!

**EPOV. (Sorry I made a mistake and I had to fix it! So here is the fixed version!)**

"He's here." Alice whispered before the door bell rang.

I gasped, my arms tightened around Bella. There was no way he was going to touch her. I slowly got up, not taking my arms from Bella's. She followed us out of the room, a little shaky on her feet and we stood at the top of the stairs and looked into the foyer where Carlisle, Esme and Aro where standing.

"So there she is. Carlisle and Esme's daughter." Aro said looking up at us.

I cringed, holding Bella tighter as I listened to his thoughts.

_Aw, she is beautiful. But Edward..Oh it seems he has already claimed her. Does he have any idea how powerful she is? She needs someone to protect her, to be with her forever..._

"He does protect me." Bella said glaring.

I looked at her, confused. Had she just heard that? Aro looked confused as well.

"You can read minds!" I whispered in her ear.

"I can?" She whispered back.

"He thought those things, he didn't say them." I said.

"Anyway dear Bella. I believe its time to come down here." Aro said.

She looked at me before we both walked down with Alice. We stood close to Esme and Carlisle who looked happy to see Bella.

"So Aro, what is it that we can help you with?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe Bella should join the Volturi." Aro said.

"No." Bella said immediately. She was not going to go with this man who obviously thought he was better then everyone.

"You have no choice Isabella." Aro said, glaring.

"Your crossing the line now Aro. She is my daughter, if she says no, then no." Carlisle said with venom in his voice.

"Carlisle you have no choice." Aro said, motioning for others to come in.

At least seven people walked in and Bella looked at me and gulped.

"You will find you can not say no to me Carlisle." Aro said.

"We will take you down." Emmett growled as he and Jasper came down the stairs.

"You are not taking our baby sister." Jasper added.

"I will take what is mine though. And she holds power, power that should be mine." Aro threatened, his eyes turning black.

"She is not yours!" I yelled.

"Well maybe not at the moment but that will change." Aro said.

Bella screamed as all of the Vampires jumped at once. Everyone began fighting, trying to kill. Rosalie ran down the stairs a moment later and quickly fought one of the Vamps. Bella screamed and thought of her power. She needed to help Esme. She was being grabbed by two Vampires, and she was struggling. Bella glared at them and they flew off Esme, slamming into the front door. Bella screamed as a hand went over her mouth and she was being drug out the door.

"Now now Isabella." The voice said behind her.

"BELLA!" I screamed. Bella gasped as she looked behind her to see who held her captive. It was Charlie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! And i know this is a really mean Cliffy but the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	28. Storm

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it! Charlie was dragging me out of the house! How did he find me?! I screamed and thrashed against him as he and Aro pulled me out of the home. There was no way in hell I was going any where with Charlie. I glared again and he flew off of me and slammed into the car, but he only smiled and got up with out a scratch.

"No! Your..." I trailed off screaming as Aro grabbed me.

"I'm a Vampire too Bella." Charlie said with a smirk as he began to walk over to me. "You see, after your 'father' drugged me and threw me out of the hospital, and into a waiting police car, I got angry and well I decided I had better fight this, so I killed the police officer and ran from him, to our home. Aro was looking for you there when I got there, and well he changed me. Now I can spend all of ETERNITY making your life miserable." Charlie said with a sick smile.

I struggled against Aro, trying to brake free. "EDWARD! Mom! Dad!" I screamed, trying to break free.

Aro and Charlie grinned at me as they took us out back where they where dragging the Cullens to a fire.

"NO!" I screamed. This was not going to happen.

"It's for the best Bella dear." Aro said with a smirk.

"NO!" I yelled thrashing again.

Not after all of this, I wasn't going to stand this! I just found them. I growled at Charlie and Aro. I had never been this mad. Rage was flying off of me and I was seething in rage. I glared at Aro and I threw my hand at him, trying to slap him when a blue string flew from my hand and hit him in the chest. I didn't care though. I just looked at Charlie and threw my hand at him. He was thrown off as well. I growled as the clouds began to thicken and swirled around the clearing. Lighting slammed to the ground by me and I growled, opening my hands. The lightning began to strike around the guards and one dropped Alice quickly. I glared at him and I threw my hand at him. He screamed in pain as a lightning bolt slammed into him, killing him instantly. I growled as a guard dropped Edward nd tried to run but he only made it a few steps before he was struck by lightning. The wind was picking up now and I felt like I was being lifted up. I looked down and saw that my feet no longer touched the ground, but where hovering. The wind whipped around the guards, flinging them off of the Cullens.

"Bella!" Edward screamed, but it was so hard to hear him over the wind.

"No! Edward, this is getting bad, you need to stay, she doesn't know how to control it!" Carlisle said, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Take cover!" Alice yelled as she snapped out of a vision.

They nodded and quickly got to the ground. I heard a scream behind me and Charlie slammed into me trying to rip me to pieces. I glared and the wind slammed to the ground, it was a tornado. I glared at Charlie before I raised my hand and he was slammed with a bold of lighting, dieing instantly. I turned to Aro and glared.

"If you ever, ever do this again. I will kill you," I said as his guards where slammed with lighting. But it was a voice I didn't recognise, it was low and threatening. "You will not bug me or my family, ever again." I said raising my hand before a lightning bolt slammed by him, almost hitting him.

"I swear!" Aro screamed.

"Then go! GO!" I yelled before he was thrown by a very powerful invisible force.

The wind died down and all was calm, amazingly a calm. I looked at my family before the world began to spin and darkness over took me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	29. I was hers and she was mine

**EPOV**

I starred in shock as the storm died down. That was hot! Okay not the time! I looked over at Bella and smiled before I noticed she was swaying on her feet. She looked at us before she collapsed.

"Bella!" I screamed racing toward her with the rest of the family hot on my heals.

I quickly put her into my arms, moving the hair from her face. I moved her so that her head was resting on my elbow, but her head turned in my direction before I looked at Carlisle, who was inspecting her.

"What's wrong with her?!" I shouted.

"It's okay Edward, she's fine, she is just exhausted. After all of that power flowed threw her, well I think her mind just needs to reboot its self." Carlisle explained.

"Thank God." I whispered, I put my head to hers, just resting it there. "Please be okay Bella." I whispered, laying my forehead on hers.

I stayed like that for a while before Alice spoke. "Okay her powers where freaking awesome! Aro is never going to bug us again. And we don't have to worry about Charlie." Alice said with a smile.

Bella moaned and we all looked at her.

"Bella? Baby?" Esme whispered. I smiled at her but Bella didn't do anything.

"Maybe we should get her inside." Carlisle suggested.

I nodded and picked her up bridal style before we started heading back to the house.

"If I EVER see Aro again, I am going to make him wish he hadn't been born." Rosalie growled.

I smiled at her has Emmett put his arm around her.

"With Bella here, I don't think we'll ever see him again." I said with a smile.

"Ya she scared his butt away. He ran with his tail between his legs." Alice said with a smile.

"Or his cape between his legs." Emmett said, trying to joke.

Ya, didn't work so well. But we all laughed at his stupidity. Esme opened the door to the home letting us in. I smiled at me in. I smiled and walked up to Bella's room and rested her on the bed. She was just so beautiful. I knew I loved her and when I saw her faint, it felt like my heart had stopped beating, figuratively speaking anyway. She moaned again and she turned her head before her beautiful brown eyes opened, wait a second, brown? Oh well I'll ask Carlisle later.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

I smiled down at her, grinning wildly. "Your awake." I whispered.

She smiled up at me, with those gorgeous eyes. I couldn't wait any longer, I bent down and sealed my lips to hers. Kissing her with all the love I could give.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

I tried to pull away, but she grabbed onto my shirt. "I'm not finished kissing you." She said with a smile.

I grinned and bent down before I kissed her again, neither of us ready to break yet, we didn't even care if the family was in the room. We both knew, I was hers, and she was mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think and this is not the last chapter, I plan to have at least one more! Remember, the sooner you review the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	30. Yep theres the real Emmett

**BPOV**

**Two years later...**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was the day it was happening. I looked down, trying to see past the bulk that was my dress. Alice had found the perfect dress, just like she had promised, it was an original white dress but it was more elegant then I had ever seen. It was form fitting, the bottom flaring out with more ruffles then I thought passable, and the top had a design that was a mix between the look of swirls and small elegant flowers. Alice had forced me into heals, but this was my wedding, so I didn't care. Rosalie and Alice had given me a make over and had curled my hair. It looked amazing actually. I smiled again as I finished looking at the dress before my door opened and Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Hey guys." I whispered as Esme hugged me.

"My sweet Bella, you look amazing." Esme whispered.

"Thanks mom." I whispered back.

She smiled at me and handed me a small black velvet box. "Here, I got this for something blue." She said with a smile.

I took it and gasped at the beautiful Jewel inside. It was a blue diamond necklace with white diamonds glittering as the chain. It was amazing!

"Oh Mom, I can't except this..." I whispered trying to hand it back to her.

"Non-sense. It was my grandmothers, past down to my mother, who past it down to me, and well It's my turn to pass it down to you. I hope someday you'll get to pass it down too." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. Carlisle smiled at the two of us before he took my hand and brought me to him, hugging me tightly. I smiled at him.

"Well baby girl are you ready?" Esme asked.

I grinned and fastened my earrings, they where long diamond earrings that dangled that Alice had given me, she said both she and Rosalie wore them for their weddings, it was like a tradition in this family and she said it took care of the something barrow.

"Lets see, something new?" Esme asked.

"The wedding dress." I said, whipping away a tear.

"Something blue."

"The necklace you gave me." I said grinning as Carlisle fastened it.

"Something old?"

"Well the groom, but also Edward's mom's wedding ring, and also her engagement ring." I said with a smile as I looked down at the beautiful ring that rested on my finger.

"And last but not least, something borrowed." Esme asked.

"The earrings." I whispered.

"Then I do believe that it is time. Are you ready?" Carlisle asked holding his arm out.

I smiled and slipped my arm into his. "I'm ready daddy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I grinned as the wedding march started, taking a deep breath. Carlisle looked at me before we began walking out. Alice and Rosalie where grinning at me from the alter as they stood. And Jasper stood by Edward, who was grinning at me while Emmett stood in the front holding a bible. I laughed a little when I saw him, he could have passed for a priest, if he had not been grinning like a fool. Rosalie and Alice where my maids of honer, I know traditionally your supposed to have one. But, I just couldn't decide, so I let them both be maid of honer. Jasper was Edwards best man, he loved the part too. Carlisle smiled and kissed my cheek before I stood side by side with Edward.

"Well lets get this started shall we?" Emmett asked. Yep he couldn't past for a priest at all.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Isabella and Edward as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Emmett asked, trying to sound all professional.

"We do." Carlisle said with a smile as he played along with Emmett.

"As Bella and Edward take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Edward and Bella both look forward to each new season of their marriage -- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Bella and Edward, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one -- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Edward would you please state your vows." Emmett said with a smile.

Edward took a deep breath and took my hand. "Bella, where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella Marie Cullen, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

I smiled wildly at him before Emmett spoke. "Bella would you please state your vows now."

"I Isabella, choose you Edward as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Edward: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." I said, about to start crying. Darn weddings, and stupid being able to cry, blush, sleep and eat power.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Edward, and you, Bella, to face each other & take each others hands. Edward, will you take Isabella Marie Cullen to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked.

Edward smiled at me. "I do."

"Isabella, will you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked me.

I smiled at Edward. "I do."

" If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Emmett asked. But no one spoke.

"Then by the power vested in me, which is a lot of power," Yep the real Emmett shows his face. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may now kiss the bride." Emmett said. Edward grinned and pulled me into his arms before kissing me with a long and passionate kiss. We heard a bunch of cat calls and wahoo's from the family, most from Emmett, as we kissed. Edward grinned against my lips as he picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the car. "Wait Edward, I have to throw the flowers!" I whispered.

"But everyone at this wedding is already married." Edward whispered as he set me outside of the limo.

"Still it's a tradition." I said with a smile.

He grinned before I turned around and threw the flowers. I heard squealing before I turned back around. Rosalie had caught it. I smiled at her and I looked at Emmett. He was looking shocked.

"I'll help you plan the wedding!" Alice yelled.

Rosalie grinned and grabbed Emmett's hand as they rushed out.

"Thanks Alice, Emmett and I would love that!" Rosalie screamed.

Emmett just sighed before he waved by to us. I grinned at them. They where my family, and now, I had an eternity to spend with them. This was going to be sweet! Or get really annoying, oh well, at least I'll be spending it with the love of my life, my Edward.

**THE END!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys this is the last chapter, I am so glad that you guys loved it! I made 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Please please please REVIEW though! I love to see those REVIEWS! There are pictures for her wedding dress, the bridesmaids dresses, the rings, the earrings, and the necklace on my profile, if you want to see them. I hope you guys like this, and I'm considering doing a sequel but I have to get an idea first, but if I get one, then I'll post it as soon as I can! If you have ideas, tell me, make sure I have your names so I can give you credit, but if not, then that's okay. Thank you so much to everyone who REVIEWED, PMed and read my story! Your all in my heart. Oh and sorry it took so long to post, you have no idea how hard it was to think of their speeches and to write Emmett's speech.**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
